Control
by zukomyprince
Summary: FINISHED!suspense driven, first person, heavy smut, NON yaoi, menage a trois …Aizen, Gin and an OC Arrancar in Hueco Mundo [OC is written so ANY girl can read this and feel like she is the focus of the story]
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

This is just a little explanation of terms that might trip up the reader if they aren't fully obsessed with Bleach like I am…but if you are and you are up to date on the anime …better yet the manga, then feel free to skip this and proceed right to the story!

ENJOY!

p.s. there are links to pictures of the characters on my personal page

Disclaimer: All the characters of Bleach belong to Kubo Tite….and I apologize for inserting myself into the world that is Bleach, but I couldn't help it. Personally I blame AizenSouska the artist, she ASKED me to write what I dream about :P

Hope: dear GAWDS that my mom never hears of this! LOL

Reviews: always welcomed…even if you just want to rant at me about my bad grammar….PLEASE tell me what I did wrong…hahaha

Heads up: I use a sprinkling of Japanese, if those words are spelled a tad weird is 'cuz my spell check was giving me NIGHTMARES[And my Spanish names…just indulge me please

Gomen-asai: means "I'm sorry"

Baka: idiot

Hai: yes [usually in answer to an order

-dono…-sama…-kun: Lord…Sir…[intimate,young

Zanpaktou: means soul cutting sword…usually looks like a katana

Rieatsu: means spirit power inside one's soul

Epiphany: means a sudden moment of clarity

Clavicle: another word for collarbone

Hakama: the black pants the Shinigami wear

Obi: the sash that ties the hakama pants in place

Kimono: the tops that tucks into the hakama's …there are two layers…one white underneath and the black on top

Haori: heavy white overcoat worn by captains and by Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen in Heuco Mundo

Grimmjow: an Arrancar…has arm cut off as punishment in manga/anime

Sol Zarita: Padilla's zanpaktou…means fire princess in Spanish…in its first release [shikai form it releases a light as bright as the sun, blinding her opponent

Shinsou: Ichimaru's zanpaktou…means god spear in Japanese…..ahhhh so many innuendos to be made here, so little time…hahahhaha…but in it's shikai state [first release it shoots out as far as he wants and impales whatever he is aiming for

Kyouka Suigetsu: Aizen's zanpaktou… means mirror flower/water moon in Japanese…in it's shikai form [first release it has the power of full hypnosis

Also there is a bit of controversy over Ichimaru's eye color…in the anime they are red, but that was made before Kubo-sama had ever released info about the color…on the cover of #20 of the manga they are ice blue…so in some of my stories he has red eyes [usually when he is being evil and in some he has blue [when he is being more adorable… the color controversy is just one of the charms of Gin…so fitting that it would happen to him….LOL

And yes I like to _personalize/name the emotions/voices inside my head_...what? you don't have voices? WOW! Must get lonely...hahhahahaa!!

THANKIES for the reviews...it is so great to know that I'm not the only one who enjoys this story :D

So let's begin already…


	2. Chapter 2

Rounding the corner quickly my feet tattoo a quick pattern to the stone floor as I hurry to the room at the end of the corridor. The disc clutched tightly in my hand and my orders for its immediate delivery still ringing in my ears, I slow only once I am a few steps from the doorway. Taking a deep breath to still my racing heart, I step into the Control Room. Bowing deeply I announce my arrival.

"Arrancar 18, Padilla Mija , with the report from…o my…gomen-asai…I… I didn't mean to interrupt you Aizen-dono, Ichimaru-sama"

Both of the gods of my world turn away from the control console to face me. Feeling slightly queasy at my own foolishness for not waiting to be asked to speak, I look at the floor waiting for permission to continue. I clasp my hands together in front of me and I can feel the slight clamminess in my palms. I can feel their calm looks on me as I count my breaths to try and still my nerves. The spirit pressure of the two of them in the same room was suffocating if you don't concentrate. After what seems like an eternity I see through my eyelashes that Aizen waves his hand in a gentle dismissal and casually says,

"Not at all Mija-kun, I'm sure you have a very important reason for interrupting Ichimaru-san and I… please, continue"

Swallowing down the concealed scolding, I nod and take a few steps closer.

"I have the report from Karakura town that you ordered this morning"

At the prompting of his outstretched hand I walk the disc over and place it in Aizen's hand, my fingers brush his for a mili-second and the shock of it shoots up my arm. Locking eyes with him in surprise, he smiles a lazy smile before he moves back to sit at the computer to look at the info on the disc.

"Wait right there while I look this over, you will deliver this to Zaerapolo when I'm done with it."

"Hai" I quickly respond

I enjoy the lingering warm feeling from that smile for a few moments.

But just as quickly the tension in the room becomes so thick as to be edible. Aizen is completely absorbed in the report and I've been ordered to stand within a few feet of Ichimaru, who suddenly has nothing better to do than to stare at me. Doing my best to ignore his infamous gaze I study the buttons flashing on the console.

Too casually he moves away from the wall he has been leaning against and walks behind me. Aware that the skin on the back of my neck is exposed due to my ponytail and the reverse collar of my Arrancar outfit…I can feel the little hairs on my neck begin to stand on end as nothing happens. He is so quiet it is as if he has disappeared, I focus on not moving either, in denial of how close he is to me. As the seconds drag into a full minute, I began to plead in my head that Aizen can speed read. Now the skin on my hips, exposed from the cut of my hakama's, is beginning to crawl and still nothing happens. I feel his breath a second before I hear him loudly whisper,

"Just how long are yo' willing to stand still for Aizen-sama?"

My eyes fixed on Aizen's back I think I see him slightly stiffen across the shoulders. Trying to lighten the moment a tad I answer with a touch of sweetness in my voice,

"As long as Aizen-dono commands me to"

I can feel his breath move across my neck as he switches ears in which to torment. Shivers shoot down my spine as a man I worship leans into my body.

"But what if I command yo' to move?"

I definitly see a slight movement of Aizen's left arm this time.

Time stands still as the shivers drop like lead weights into my stomach and churn as I realize the trap I am being pushed into.

_Damned by Aizen if I do, damned by Ichimaru if I don't. _

Not needing either of them wanting my blood, I hope to use the only weapon I have against stronger males…

flirt like all hell.

Make 'em laugh and then escape while they were still chuckling. I hadn't survived this long surrounded by powerful men, used to taking whatever they wanted by force, without learning a few survival tactics. I again use sweet in my voice but this time I add some sass too, as I reply,

"And just how did you want me to move Ichimaru-sama?"

Relief washes through me as I hear his light chuckle.

"Oi, 'lil miss 18, so the reports are true, yo' is the expert at escaping the awkward moment"

The sassy grin on my face is wiped clean at the sudden touch of his finger on my neckline. My eyes go wide as I mentally scream my frustration. Racking my brain for a way to salvage the moment, I don't notice Aizen turn around in his chair until he speaks,

"Do you know what we were talking about before your abrupt arrival, Mija-kun?"

Still aware of Ichimaru's light touch on my neck, my mind is unable to process Aizen's words and I just stand there dumbly looking at him. With the smallest of smiles Aizen continues,

"Control"

Still suffering mental freeze as the finger lightly strokes the ridges of my spine; I look around the Control Room and nod my attempt at understanding. Yes, ok I got it; they were in the Control Room and were discussing control…now would you please save me from the impending doom I feel on my neck!!!

Aizen's smile widens as another chuckle comes from Ichimaru, but there is no wash of relief for me with this chuckle though. The finger and breath remove themselves from me and I can feel my ability to breath, return. But Ichimaru continues his observance of me, one foot from my back.

Badly feeling the need to escape, I mentally chew my lip as I debate asking for the report and in turn, my exit. Throwing caution to the wind I blurt out,

"Aizen-dono if you are done, I can deliver that report for you."

With the slightest narrowing of his eyes, Aizen completely ignores me and continues as if I hadn't spoken,

"Control… and the things it allows you to do."

Aizen rises and comes closer to me, to where all I can do is stare into his eyes. When he is an arms length away, he gently takes my chin in his hand. My stomach completely sinks as I began to understand the undercurrents of the room.

I am today's play toy.

I just hope I survive the honor.

The understanding must have shown across my face, for all the sudden Aizen flashes me his 1000 watt smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come Mija-kun"

And with those words, Aizen turns and walks towards the door. My foot, out of habit, was moving before I even realized it. But the voice of _Reason_ screams out in my head, to halt.

_What was I doing? Was I really gonna follo…_

My internal argument was interrupted by the lightest of touches on my neck. Ichimaru's palm rests gently upon my skin, yet I can feel the weight of the impending meaning. For a heartbeat I continue to debate with myself, and then I felt the slightest of pressure increase on my neck.

And with that, I follow Aizen's broad shoulders out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the white stone hallways I am able to quickly fall in step behind the leisurely pace Aizen has set. Ichimaru takes up station walking beside me and to the casual observer it looks like we are on our way to a staff meeting.

I sneak a peek at Ichimaru, out of the corner of my eyes; he has his trademark grin in place and the casual walk of the unworried. I clasp my hands together in my long sleeves so as to stop the shaking.

The voice of _Confidence_ was now beginning to argue with the voice of _Fear_ within me.

_I am a powerful Arrancar…in line to test for a spot as an Espada…I can defend myself if need be_ states _Confidence_.

_WhatTheFuck!!! Are you crazy!!! This is Aizen-dono and Ichimaru-sama…you would lose your head before you even laid hand to your hilt_ shoots back _Fear_.

_Its just sex…what's the big deal?_ Lazily inquires _Analytical._

_JUST SEX!! DID U HEAR WHAT AIZEN-DONO SAID??? There is no way this will be JUST sex_ rants _Fear_.

_Doubt_ of course chooses this moment to make an entrance and ask _Maybe we are all wrong and this is nothing?_

_ShutTheFuckUp BAKA!!_ _Fear_ screams back. I slam a mental door shut on all of them and turn my focus towards Sol Zarita.

_Can we defend ourselves against them, my friend?_

My zanpaktou turns a jaundiced eye towards me and states, _We will be destroyed_.

A deep shudder vibrates through my soul power as my zanpaktou finally voices the obvious.

Again sneaking a peek at Ichimaru, I see his grin widen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Realizing that the internal war within me is becoming obvious through the fluctuations of my rieatsu, I quickly regain my focus and control. Following Aizen around yet another corner in the maze of never-ending white hallways, _Acceptance_ whispers quietly to me,

_There is no way you can fight your way out of this, therefore we focus on surviving, surviving with as much honor as possible._ My backbone stiffens as I feel a trickle of strength come back. _This is sex, you have handled men in these situations before, and that's what you have to think of them as…men…not gods_

Aizen turns and steps through a doorway.

Ichimaru follows, not even pausing to look and see if I will.

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I enter.

Five steps in I stop and with head held high and hands clasped, I paint a look of pride on my features.

Aizen continues on across the massive bedroom to a long table where there is a hot tea service waiting.

They had expected to come here all along.

I refuse to swallow the lump that has reformed and continue to look blankly ahead. Ichimaru is still by the doorway, and he begins to slowly slide the door shut. The whisper of the lock clicking in place makes my knees want to knock, but I refuse to allow them to.

Ichimaru goes to join Aizen at the table. As Aizen hands him a cup of tea, he comments,

"See the long walk is necessary so as to allow time for them to defeat themselves."

With a long look at me over his tea cup, Ichimaru responds,

"Oi, so I noticed."

Breathe in, breathe out is all I can concentrate on. Don't let my body betray my emotion.

After taking another sip of tea, Aizen continues,

"Anticipation is a powerful weapon to destroying resolve. They always seem able to think up things that are almost as bad as what happens…almost."

My breath catches slightly but I keep my focus, breathe in, breathe out.

Aizen studies me thoughtfully for a moment and then persists,

"But Mija-kun is by far the most powerful to date, so although you could feel her rieatsu fluctuating, it seems like she hasn't melted into an emotional puddle like the others did."

Still just breathe in, breathe ou….did he just say others! _Panic_ claws its way up my throat.

_THE RUMORS ARE TRUE!! _screams _Fear_.

I mentally kick _Fear_ back into the closet it had escaped from and again slam that door shut.

No, this is just another ploy to break me, I can't let it work. I need to surprise them somehow. I can't just play into their hands. If it is true about the others being a complete mess, than I need to be the opposite. I need to play Aizen at his own game. I can feel Sol Zarita beginning to flame from the increase of my resolve; she is ready to fight if I need her. But what do I do? I need to…to…

I turn my head and look at Aizen in the eye, and smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment Aizen-dono"

Gin ducks his head and chuckles, while Aizen quietly replies,

"As well you should Mija-kun."

Aizen lowers his head a tad and his eyes begin to bore into mine. I feel the surge of power hit me but Sol Zarita, true to her word, is in front of me and bears the full brunt of the spirit force. Gasping, she mentally relays to me she will only be able to help hold him off for maybe half a minute or so. I itch to have my mask move from the top of my head to cover my face, to be able to hide behind the power of it. But I realize fighting would be useless, I am using this time simply to make them realize that I wasn't going to be weak about all this. But we all knew I had maybe fifteen seconds left.

What could I do to gain a foothold of control here? This is going to be about power and control, through sex. Those other females who went missing were obviously weak, Aizen had said they hadn't even made it this far. I only have a few more moments. Sol Zarita is taking deep ragged breaths, any second now I am going to have to bear the full brunt of his spirit power, and I won't be able to move. What to do, what to do?

The epiphany hits me like a ton of bricks.


	4. Chapter 4

I mentally put a hand on my Sun Princess to steady her.

_Just a few more moments, please_ I softly plead with her.

I turn my whole body and without breaking eye contact, even though I could hear Sol Zarita whimpering in pain from the increased onslaught, I walk towards Aizen. As I get closer to him, it becomes harder for my zanpaktou, who is on her knees now, but still holding. When I am within an arm's reach, I raise up my hand, and put it to his chest. Leaning in to him, I watch his eyes as Sol Zarita begins to scream from the pain of the pressure. I rise up and brush his lips with mine.

He relaxes with a smile and the immediate release from his rieatsu causes Sol Zarita to collapse, but she is safe now.

Of course my safety is now in question.

I move to back away, but his hand comes up to capture my wrist on his chest and effectively keep me in place. I can still feel the physical tingling on my lips where we had touched. His look of amusement isn't comforting, but at least I hope to have killed his fighting mood. I go to look away and find that I can't, his deep brown eyes keep my own. But keenly aware of what happens to people this close to Aizen, I find myself concentrating on where his other hand is, in relation to his hilt.

His gaze holds mine while he seems to search the depths of me. Apparently finding what he wants, he releases me. Resisting the urge to rub my wrist I step back one pace. Ichimaru stands and watches me, along with Aizen. Not sure of what is next, I take another step back. Realizing I was in effect retreating, I stop and assume an air of confidence with my chin held high as I coolly gaze back at the two gods…err…men. I will be damned if I am going to look as scared on the outside as I feel on the inside.

Turning back towards the table, Aizen says,

"Gin"

In an instant Ichimaru captures both my arms behind my back and is calmly holding me against him.

_Awww…shit_

With a fresh cup of tea in hand, Aizen turns back around.

"Your attitude is refreshing Mija-kun, I must commend you for it. It is going to make this so much more entertaining"

I can feel Ichimaru's breath on the bare skin of my neck and the hilt of Shinsou press into my back. The fact that the physical reaction to having a male breathe on such a sensitive area is warring with the fact that _Fear_ had again escaped from the closet. Mentally chasing _Fear_ away again, leaves only _Lust_ rampaging through my body. And as Aizen sets down his tea and comes closer, I actually feel myself lean back into Ichimaru.

Choose the lesser of two devils, right?

The grip on my arms doesn't lessen, but I can feel Ichimaru lean into me more.

Aizen gently grasps my chin in his hand and brushes his thumb over my bottom lip. Letting his thumb play over my lip a second time, I want to pull back but my head is already against Ichimaru's shoulder and I can feel his breath warm against my neck. Aizen leans down a bit and again captures my eyes with his own and holds my gaze. He comes closer still and then pausing, his lips mere inches from mine, waits. My traitorous mouth actually opens slightly in anticipation, but I dodn't move any closer to him. Then I feel Ichimaru push gently on my back. They are just men…just men, I repeat over and over. I give in and feel my lips touch his, as Ichimaru's brush my neck. _Lust_ screams in triumph.

Heat courses through me as the trail of fire Ichimaru is leaving on my skin with his lips send shivers down my spine. All the while my lips are being gently assaulted by Aizen, which is making my head want to burn. A flame of desire begins to stir deep within me and I can feel Sol Zarita begin to burn brighter. Pulling back suddenly, Aizen looks questioningly at me.

"I see… so it's true. A fire zanpaktou does regain power from …these types of activities. So that's why you approached me."

_Fuck…_

I couldn't seem to catch a break today.

I bite my lip guiltily and that is all the answer he needs. Ichimaru who had left off his ministrations, reaches around to remove Sol Zarita. With an emotional tearing, akin to having a limb removed, I feel my partner leave me. Ichimaru leaves with my zanpaktou for an adjoining room and I can't remember ever being this far away from her.

Alone with Aizen and unarmed, _Desperation_ stirs deep within my soul. Grabbing my chin suddenly, Aizen smiles brightly,

"That little stunt is going to cost you, Mija-kun"

I bite back the whimper that wants to escape my lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't even see Ichimaru re-enter the room. He is just suddenly behind me again. Aizen shruggs out of his heavy white haori and removes Kyouka Suigetsu by the scabbard. Ichimaru follows suit and moves from around me to place his haori and Shinsou on the table. When Ichimaru is behind me once again, Aizen turns and sets both of his on the table behind him also. As he turns back and slowly begins to loosen the knot in the obi around his waist, he says

"You really should be flattered Mija-kun, you are going to be the last in a line of training exercises, to see how much it takes to break a powerful woman, how far you can be pushed, how far you are willing to go …once I own you mind… body… and soul."

The pride that courses through me at the fact that Aizen had called me a powerful woman, surprises me. It was as if I had completely ignored the entire last part of his sentence. _Reality_ slaps _Pride_ hard across the face.

"Come here," Aizen commands.

My foot moves forward a quarter inch before I catch myself. This was it, he was testing me to see if I was still willing to obey him after having the knowledge of what was about to happen. How far _was_ I willing to go? But the facts of the situation were simple. Aizen, the lord of my world, commanded me to do something, and whether I wanted to or not, I would be forced to obey and my life would pay for my refusal.

I let my body obey even as my mind screams out in defiance.

With steel in my eyes I take a step forward.

With my brow furrowed I take another.

And with my back stiff and my chin high I take the final step to being within an arm's reach of him. The warm smile Aizen gives me, makes by blood run cold.

"Now lil miss 18, come over here" the voice drawles lazily behind me. Without turning my body, I look at Ichimaru over my shoulder. He is now standing next to a low couch near the fireplace, with his kimono loosened and opened. The scowl on my face is my best attempt at a negative answer.

"Oi! Such the serious face, it doesn't become yo' at all" he grins back.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Aizen casually lean back on the cool marble table, his right hand mere inches from the zanpaktou's. Visions of Grimmjow's bloody stump for an arm dance through my head.

In a flash I am next to Ichimaru.

My cheeks burn in shame with the sound of laughter in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My cheeks red from emmbarressment at realizing I had just played into both of their hands, I stand next to Ichimaru and try to find my inner strength again. With one last chuckle dying upon his lips, he leans close to my ear.

"Yo' look so sad…that won't do at'all, whatever happened to that fiery spirit of yo'rs?"

I continue to look at the floor, defeat twisting in my gut.

His hand snakes out and he entwines his fingers into my long ponytail, and pulls, slowly. My head tilts up, and my eyes look at him wildly as the pain in my scalp shoots _Fear_ through me. But the only view he affords me is of his thick dark eyelashes. He pulls until my head is all the way back exposing the length of my neck fully. Moving so as to be between me and Aizen, he uses his other hand to roughly yank at the front collar of my top, ripping the extra material away from the shirt so as to expose my collarbone. I grab at his arm to steady myself and in some desperate hope of stopping him from further destruction of my clothes. Ignoring my grasp of his sleeve, his long elegant finger begins to trace a pattern from my jaw down to the hollow notch just below my neck. I fidget as the skin along my neck is teased. He leans his mouth down to hover right above my exposed flesh. His fingers tighten in the hair on my scalp causing me to gasp slightly from the pain as my eyes water.

"I can make sure yo' survive all this" he whispers

My eyes widen with the implied meaning of his statement,

_he would…would protect me?_

I completely still my body waiting for him to continue. He lets his finger play down my throat again as I wait.

"I can also make sure yo'… enjoy this" Ichimaru purrs, as he lowers his lips and latches onto my tanned jaw line, nibbling a path to my ear. Teasing my earlobe gently with his teeth he continues,

"All I need, lil miss 18…is yo'r obedience"

He waits for my answer, breathing warmly into my ear.


	5. Chapter 5

I examine the desperation of the situation as all the _Voices_ within me hold their collective breath to see what I would do.

_Here was a chance to withstand the onslaught of horror the night was about to bring, could I trust him to hold to his word? But what the hell…if he didn't, I wouldn't be any worse off than if I deny him. _

_Pride_ attempted to chime in here about holding my head high and going out with honor, but _Survival_ socked her hard into submission.

With a defeated sigh, I give up my last shred of control and tighten my grip on his arm a bit, in a positive acceptance of his terms.

Ichimaru's grin dances along his mouth as his eyes crinkle further in amusement. The grip in my hair loosens and once again his warm mouth descends upon me, as his hand gently strokes my throat.

My eyelids flutter slightly, as _Pleasure_ dances along my skin.

He moves behind me once again. With his arm still wrapped around my neck he keeps playing along my collarbone, and leans my head back onto his shoulder. With his other hand he lightly strokes my bare hip letting his fingers play along the edges of the cloth and he pulls me to him, molding his body to mine. The open back of my outfit meets his open kimono and as my back conforms to his chest I feel the warmth of his skin. Aizen comes back into my view again and I notice that he hasn't moved. He catches me looking at him and smiles broadly. I look away.

Ichimaru moves his mouth to whisper into my ear as he gives me my first test of allegiance.

As he finishes my instructions my eyes widen and an expected hush falls over the room. The seconds tick by as I count my breaths, willing _Pride_ just to shrivel up and die so as to make this easier. Ichimaru's fingers continue to play along my clavicle and tease the openings to my hakama pants. With a deep breath I begin.

Task one: _Look Aizen in the eye…and don't look away_

Ok, easy enough, since he seems to be relaxed. I turn towards Aizen and lock eyes with his dark gaze yet again. He returns the look and smiles smugly.

Task two: _odeargawd….task two…remove my shirt_

Gulping down _Nervous_, who has formed as a ball in my throat, I slowly reach behind to the fasteners on the lower back of my shirt. Having to brush against Ichimaru's bare abs makes me pause and he doesn't move back to accommodate me. With both my hands behind me to release the fasteners and my head back against Ichimaru, my back arches making my breasts jut out. The shirt gives and I pause once again, the smug smile on Aizen's face makes it difficult to keep eye contact. With another deep sigh and _Pride _completely slaughtered, I allow my shirt to slide forward and off my arms. As the tanned full mounds of my chest come into view, I hear Ichimaru's breath catch slightly, but Aizen doesn't move one muscle. He continues to lean back casually on the table staring me down with a smile that melts hearts as fast as resolves.

Task three: _…_

"Please…Aizen-dono…please"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please …Aizen-dono… please" I plead

With his smug smile looking more and more like a smirk, Aizen fingers the sash around his waist as he replies,

"Well now Mija-kun, since you put it that way…"

Aizen straightens up and begins to slowly approach me. Doing my best to maintain task one, I feel the sense of _Dread_ building in my stomach as his dark eyes never leave mine.

Ichimaru's defined chest muscles push into my shoulder blades thanks to the arm wrapped around my neck as his cool fingers continue to slide along my jaw line. His other hand has stolen its way beneath the front edges of my hakama and are splayed against my hipbone, forcing my lower half to mold to his. Even through the thick layers of both of our hakama's I can feel him.

I watch Aizen's casual advance as _Dread_ morphs into _Terror_.

In the cool air my nipples have hardened and with my deep breaths trying to calm _Terror,_ my chest rises and falls dramatically. As Ichimaru's warm breath begins to quicken in my ear, I can only imagine his view.

Aizen suddenly looms in front of us, as I seriously feel the need to cry. I am doing the best I can to keep eye contact with him but I start to blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay and my vision goes blurry a bit. Mentally, _Unfairness_ is wanting to have a tea party with _Pity Me_.

One lone tear escapes and silently heads south.

Aizen reaches for my face and brushes the tear away with his thumb, but he never once stops smiling.

With the realization that my emotions mean nothing to him, the tea party is broken up and destroyed by _Anger_, _Determination_ and _Resolve_. I raise my chin just a fraction and harden my emotions. I mentally begin to close all doors so as to have no witness as to what is about to happen. I prepare myself to shut down emotionally so that only my body will be assaulted. My vision clears and through glittery lashes I stare back into Aizen's eyes.

He acknowledges my change of emotion with a slight nod of his head and moves closer still.

Ichimaru's hot breath once again relays instruction into my ear.

With no emotions available to complicate things, I easily follow directions as if in a dream.

Instead of feeling myself reaching for Aizen's kimono, I watch as my hands pull the long dark material free from his hakama's.

I watch as my hands move up and over his broad shoulders pushing the heavy dark cloth back and off of him.

I watch as my fingers work at finishing to release the knot at his waist.

I watch as I slowly pull the obi free, and let it fall to the floor also.

I watch as his hakama's join the obi and dark kimono.

With nothing but the light-weight white dressing layer left, I reach to push that off of him too, but his hand suddenly clasps my wrist and stays my action. With his other hand he tilts my chin back up from the view of his chest so I can look him in the eye again. With my coppery eyes held by his auburn gaze, he lowers my captured hand to his manhood. I can hear Ichimaru's perverted grin widen.

I allowed _Analytical_ to stay and keep me company since he never has incited a riot. When my hand gently closes shut, _Analytical_ runs off to compare to our past history and reports back HUGE numbers. I mentally and physically gulp. This time Ichimaru chuckles.

With Ichimaru whispering encouragement in my ear, I begin to let my fingers run up and down the shaft. The silkiness of the skin is stretched tight over the length of it and as my palm envelopes the tip I let my fingertips play along the underside. Ichimaru nibbles my ear in reward.

The smile is gone from Aizen's face, but it still remains in his eyes. With his hand still around my wrist he pulls my hand away from himself and releases me. Taking a step back he neatly withdraws himself from the pile of clothing and moves to the couch. Casually relaxing back on it, he waits. Ichimaru turns us both to face the couch.

Ichimaru assaults my ear yet again with instruction.

My fingers tremble slightly as I reach to release my obi.

Aizen's smile is back in place.


	6. Chapter 6

As my hakama's puddle to the floor, Ichimaru lets his hand roam over my hip and flank. Removing his arm from around my neck, he quickly shrugs out of both layers of his kimono's one arm at a time and lets them fall to the ground. Embracing me from behind, around my neck again, his powerful arms wrap around me. One moves high and the other low as he lets his fingers once again tease my neck while the other moves down to cup one full breast. Letting his thumb flick over a taunt blushing nipple he slides his other hand up to my lips. Leaning closer to my ear he whispers,

"I told yo' I'd make yo' like this"

He looks over my shoulder around at me, to watch, as he moves his thumb over my lips. He allows the lightest of touches across my lips and they in turn tremble in response. Rolling my nipple between his fingers, shivers shoot through me and my lips part as a gasp escapes me. Sliding his forefinger into my mouth, he rubs wetness onto my lips as his other hand continues to circle the tip of my breast. He switches and works my other tender nipple until it's just as hard. I find my body arching under his touch and my breath catch as he continues to stroke me steadily. I can feel warmth spread between my legs as Aizen watches my body respond to Ichimaru's skillful fingers. I look anywhere but at Aizen as slight tremors continue to shoot through my body.

But I cant help but notice, Aizen is leaning back on the couch, his feet spread open and his hands resting in his lap with his short white kimono positioned…just so.

"Down, lil miss 18" Ichimaru commands.

As he gently drags me with him to the ground, he guides me into position between Aizen's spread legs. I gather my feet beneath me in an attempt at some sort of decorum as Ichimaru takes up position behind me on his knees also, with his thighs split, one on each side of me. Even with his hakama's still on, I can feel him, all of him, behind me. His hands light upon my skin, he leans forward and with light sarcasm in his voice he asks

"Do I really need to instruct yo' further?"

I hesitantly look up at Aizen and he looks back down at me coolly. My emotions may have been locked away but I still feel lead in my belly. I wasn't scared of the act of sex, hell this could be fun… if it was'nt for that whole death part.

The fact that those "others" Aizen had referred to, had never been seen again. Their deaths had been assumed. Ichimaru's words play though my head again and I wonder if I can trust him though.

Ichimaru moves his hands around to tease my breasts again. Leaning into me he pushes me closer and with a grin in his voice says,

"Don't be shy now"

My hand trembles as I very carefully place it on Aizen's thigh, Ichimaru rewards me by moving a hand lower and taunting the skin just to the inside of my hipbone. Aizen continues his cool regard of me. Very slowly I place my other hand on his other thigh. Aizen allows a small smile to begin playing along his lips. With both my nipples teased to fullness, Ichimaru moves his other hand lower as well.

_OGAWDS I couldn't believe I was about to do this…wasn't I just in my quarters not two hours ago, safe and alone?_

I raise up off my feet so the front of my thighs were touching the front of the couch. Ichimaru follows me up and shifts closer so as to still be along my back. He lets his fingers play along the edge of all that's important to me, as I steel myself for my next move. I slide my hands slowly up Aizen's thighs and as I encounter the edge of his kimono, I pause. He shifts his hands off his lap and waits. For once I eagerly look at Aizen's eyes so as to prevent from having to look…down, as I begin to reposition the cloth out of the way.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING? _

Looking into Aizen's eyes made me instantly feel like the prey that I was. His cool manner with the smug smile and confident air, destroyed me. I just stayed there looking into the bewitching eyes of the snake, feeling like the trapped bird that I was.

Make that two snakes, as the other slithered both his arms around me to stroke the delicate skin beneath my belly, his tongue darted along my ear and jaw.

Ichimaru bites me roughly on the earlobe.

"Lil miss 18... quit daydreaming"

Instantly back in reality I discover the error of my ways and simply resign myself to look down.

I unconsciously lick my lips in reaction to nerves, but I could feel the deep quiet laugh in Ichimaru's chest as he comments into my ear,

"Oi, that's the way now"

I move my hands into position at the base of it and begin to move them along the length. Brushing my thumb over the tip again and again, I let my other hand continue up and down. _Pride_ was dragged out caveman style by _Lust_ and I started to actually put some thought into it. It' not like I hadn't done this plenty of times before, I could at least leave a …lasting impression.

Ichimaru was nibbling at my neck and shoulder with his lips as he watched my hands work. His fingers were beginning to become busier also, as they reached farther down.

I very carefully stole a look at Aizen through my eyelashes and he still hadn't really moved, just cocked his head a bit to the right and continued to watch my face.

_Pride_ and _Technique_ were beginning to plot.

I moved both hands lower and placed both thumbs along the underside and squeezing firmly began to move my hands up, when I reached the top I let them both rub the tip gently before going back down and repeating.

Ichimaru started his own technique of rubbing a tip and my hands completely stop at the shock of him massaging me. He only has one finger very gently moving back and forth, but its enough to make time stand still momentarily. _Lust_ dances in excitement.

He moves his other hand up to wrap into my hair again. Very firmly he starts pushing my head forward and down. When I'm inches from Aizen, Ichimaru lets up the pressure and lets me move at my own pace, but holds my ponytail back and to the side. With one last mental shrug I move both hands down and envelope him into my mouth.

Finally Aizen moves.


	7. Chapter 7

I feel Aizen's legs tense. I guess he thought I would be slow about taking him into my mouth. He probably assumed I'd start by licking and kissing it for a bit first, but I was hoping to maybe…speed things along with this part.

Aizen relaxes again, but I find _Pride_ preening that I was able to cause Aizen-dono to react to me.

I let _Technique_ take over and alternate the pressure and position of my lips and mouth as I slide up and down his massive shaft. My head moves gently in a rhythm as I slip along his length.

Ichimaru's reward for excellence is amazing. I move my legs farther apart a bit so as to let him work better. I was actually having trouble concentrating on the task at hand as his long fingers firmly stroked me, using the dampness from myself to slide all along me. I can feel him in position behind me, but with his hakama's still on, it didn't seem I had anything to worry about from back there. So I quit thinking and just let myself enjoy his ministrations.

I suck more, deep into my mouth as I begin to lose myself to _Lust_.

I feel a hand tangle in my hair, tighten and pull up. I raise my head and release Aizen's swollen member. My head is yanked back so that my breasts push into Aizen and my neck arches severely. I look at Aizen with my eyes wide, as much from the pain as from confusion. He looks back at me through half open eyes, and holds me in place, waiting expectantly.

Ichimaru's fingers still themselves. With my lips swollen red and glistening wet, Ichimaru brings his hand up and around and begins to run his own wet fingers along my bottom lip. He leans onto my back and begins to gently nip at the back of my neck. I can smell myself on him as he continues to stroke my lips. I gasp involuntarily as the hand in my hair tightens and Ichimaru slides his first two fingers into my mouth. As I begin to suck, Aizen smiles back lazily.

Ichimaru breathes heavily on my neck in time with his fingers sliding in and out of my mouth. His hips mold to me from behind and he pushes against me rythmetically as he lowers his forehead to rest it on my shoulder. He makes no move to release his obi or remove his hakama's though.

With Ichimaru gently rocking against me in response to my sucking, my full breasts swell and fall to the same rhythm, pushed up against Aizen's lower abs. I can feel his hard manhood between them and apparently so could he, as the expression on his face changes to that of slight concentration. I brace myself on the couch, with my hands on either side of Aizen's hips, as Ichimaru's movements cause Aizen to slip in and out of my cleavage.

Ichimaru slowly drags his fingers from my mouth and moves both his hands to my hips. With his forehead still against my shoulder, he breathes deeply a few times. As he straightens up behind me, the hand in my hair tightens yet again and drags me up along the length of Aizen.

With my breasts against his chest, I can feel the hardness of him against my flat belly. My face held in position only a few inches from Aizen's face, my eyes water from the pain in my scalp from his grip. I grit my teeth so as not to cry out. Ichimaru's hands lightly run up and down my back as he keeps me firmly trapped between Aizen's legs with his hips pressed up against me. Aizen stares deeply into my eyes, capturing me, making me feel as if I am drowning in his spirit pressure. My breath catches in my throat as I have to concentrate to breathe.

"Now" he commands

Ichimaru leans back slightly to allow me room to move my legs up and over as I climb to mount Aizen.

With the release of my hair I shake it back to try and ease the pain in my scalp. I straddle Aizen's waist and I hear Ichimaru move away from behind me. With one hand casually behind his head, Aizen leans back farther to watch me. He lets his other hand lightly stroke along my thigh, where _Pleasure_ is more than happy to play. With a final dark look up at me in acknowledgement, I move up slightly and take him into my hand as I guide him in.

The immediate friction causes _Lust_ to rage.

The first deep plunge causes me to gasp and I involuntarily lean forward, splaying both my hands onto Aizen's chest to lessen the depth. My head snaps up, and my coppery eyes lock onto his. He stares back at me hiding his emotions well, but his pupils are large and I can feel the small tremor that just went through him. I lower my gaze away from his and I slowly straighten back up trying to mentally as well as physically distance myself from him.

But a low moan wants to escape from me as my hips shift lower. I move myself back up but _Lust_ takes over and forces me back down. Again I feel the fullness in my belly as I envelope him. My back arches slightly to accommodate the full length of him and I nestle fully down onto him. The fire that is shooting through my whole body now is making my head swim and I lean my hands back and brace myself against his open thighs.

As _Lust_ continues to make my hips pump slowly on their own accord. I look up at the ceiling trying to not enjoy this, trying to remember the reason why this was bad, trying to remember the danger involved with this.

_Lust_ chimes in and says _if we do have to die tonight, could there BE any better way?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With my head tilted back staring at the ceiling at an attempt at escape, my back is arched, my hands are behind me braced on his thighs, and as my traitorous hips slowly rock, my rounded breasts sway with the motion. My golden skin begins to glisten slightly with the heat building in me as I continue to move deeply against Aizen. My chin points up as I close my eyes and let my mind succumb to _Lust_, just feeling the pleasure of the moment, as I slip down over his manhood over and over. I arch even further in an attempt to take even more of him into me, my long ponytail almost brushing the ground between his feet. My nipples are hard from the sparks of _Pleasure _shooting through me from the friction of him inside me and as they point heavenward, I can only imagine the view of them moving atop my large firm breasts.

I feel him shift underneath me and I move with him, raising back up off my hands. Straight above him again, I steal a glance at him and he indolently smiles back.

I shy away from his gaze and in my attempt to look elsewhere, I realize that Ichimaru was no longer in the immediate vicinity. _Apprehension_ steals through me and I start to turn my head to look around for him. Aizen immediately snatches both my hands from off my thighs and pulls them hard, to around his neck. Surprised, I find myself laying against the full length of him, my face close to his with my eyes wide and the slight pain in my captured wrists causing me to gasp. Aizen calmly regards me for a few heartbeats before saying with a teasing smile,

"Patience Mija-kun, he will return to you shortly"

_Fluster_ and _Outrage_ mentally yell at Aizen for implying that I missed Ichimaru, but _Apprehension_ wins out with the question that is gnawing at my belly,

_Where had Ichimaru gone? And more importantly, what would happen when he returned?_


	8. Chapter 8

Aizen maneuvers his large hands so as to hold both of my wrists behind his head with just one of his, and lets the other lazily run down my spine. Reaching my hips, he wraps his thumb towards the front and splays his fingers across my flank and pushing me down, begins me moving again.

I slip up and down the length of him, in response to the rhythm set by his powerful hand.

I'm forced by proximity to stare into his eyes. I can feel him let his rieatsu loosen a bit and it becomes a struggle to catch my breath. As I feel him fill me again and again physically, I feel him begin to fill me spiritually as well. My spirit power is no match for his and as his auburn gaze holds me trapped, I sense not a spiritual assault from him, but his attempt to combine with mine.

I mentally and spiritually throw another layer of resistance around myself and tearing my eyes away from him, lower my head instead and brace my forehead on his chest. I feel the ability to breath easily, return immediately, but the presence of him in my soul, lingers.

I grind my teeth in frustration and in return begin to grind against him. Within me, _Anger_ helped build the wall that protects me and now _Anger _was beginning to pull at the short leash I kept him on. I pushed down hard onto Aizen and flex my arms in response to the tightening of his hand around my wrists. Again I grind down and as I feel his chest and legs tense, I bow my back, so as to move even deeper against him. I increase my speed too and am now pumping myself down onto him again and again.

_Anger_ has been let off the leash.

His hand has moved from my hip back up my arm and he is now using both hands to hold mine captive. A drop of sweat falls from my cheek onto his chest as I move with powerful thrusts of my hips against him. Aizen bows his head slightly down and I can hear him breathing in time to me grinding on him. _Anger_ runs like wildfire through me and I flex my hands wanting to be free. Aizen's grip becomes like steel, so I push down harder on him, my own breath coming in gasps now. As I move up and down, listening to the sound of my dampness becoming wetness, I lick my lips to combat the dryness of my mouth and I accidentally touch his skin with my tongue. The salty taste of it reminds me of another way I can take out my anger. As I plunge down onto him, I bite deeply into his pec. His answering grunt gives me the satisfaction I was hoping for. I release him immediately not wanting the taste of blood in my mouth.

A hand tangling in my long hair and yanking my head back causes my eyes to widen in confusion as both my hands are still held captive.

"Miss me?" Ichimaru whispers softly

I see out the corner of my eye what is in his other hand and _Anger_ flees, replaced by creeping _Dread_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gin smiles down at me as my eyes widen with _Distrust_.

Aizen's chest rises and falls underneath my breasts for a few moments as we all take time to appreciate the moment. Although I don't think I was appreciating it as much as they were.

Both of the zanpaktou's are in Ichimaru's hand.

My gaze slides to Aizen's face and the small smile I see there makes my breath catch.

He sets Aizen's Kyouka Suigetsu on the arm of the couch, where Aizen moves a hand to stroke it reassuringly. With my hands released, I sit back off of Aizen's chest, and Shinsou, the wicked lil wakizashi style sword, comes to bear against my neck. Even in its scabbard I can feel it hiss spiritually at me. My inner Hollow leers back through the bars of its cage and growls.

"Just in case yo' are inclined to use your teeth again, lil miss 18" Ichimaru grins.

"Aww, now Gin I think Mija-kun just got caught up in the moment, she wasn't actually trying to hurt me, right Mija-kun?" Aizen asks as he rubs his thumb absentmindedly over the large red welt on his chest, wiping at the blood.

Both of them look at me awaiting my reply, my eyes swim from the pain of Ichimaru's grip in my hair as I nod gingerly.

"See now Gin, no harm done" Aizen smiles winningly.

Ichimaru's hand relaxes in my hair, stroking my head now. He runs an elegant finger over my partial Hollow mask, tracing the sun pattern.

Aizen's large hands reach around me and grabbing handfuls of me, lift me free of himself.

"And to show how much I trust that you were enjoying this Mija-kun…"

Aizen sets me perpendicular to him on the couch, so I'm on my hands and knees as I face Aizen and Ichimaru relaxes on the cushions behind me. Aizen wipes at the blood on his chest again and then reaches a hand up and holds my cheek in his hand, smearing his bloody thumb over my face before moving his hand to the back of my neck and gently pulling me down to him. I tremble, as a wave of cold _Anticipation _washes over me. As the familiar taste of Aizen fills my mouth, I feel Ichimaru gently stroking the back of my thighs with the broad side of Shinsou. The implied warning is crystal clear and I do my best to show Aizen how much I am enjoying this.

My own juices still on him, my mouth slips and slides up and over him again and again. I can see out of the corner of my eye Aizen looking down at me, watching my mouth move in rhythm. He again wipes his thumb across the fresh blood from the bite and smears it across my cheek. The coppery smell of it mixes with the salty taste of him.

Awhile later I feel his thigh finally tighten under my hand as I feel him push fully into my wet mouth. His hand pushes me down completely and I relax my throat so as to accommodate him. Aizen holds me in place firmly as he strains, finally releasing. My throat works at accepting him and I stop thinking and just do my best to block out the next minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichimru's fingers are teasing me, spreading my moisture on my inner thighs.

Aizen finally releases the grip on my head and I come up slowly, letting him ease out of me. With him finally free of me, I breath deeply trying to get my breath back. Resisting the urge to wipe my mouth, I settle for licking my lips instead. When I steal a look at him, he is relaxed with his head back, breathing deeply, his one arm along the back of the couch with his eyes closed and a smile playing on his lips. A minute passes as I kneel, hands on his thigh and the cushion beneath him, tensely waiting to see what happens next.

While I wait, I do my best to ignore Ichimaru's steady fingers, but my body is already heightened from Aizen, and it responds to Ichimaru's continuous stroking by traitorously soaking his fingers. My breath catches as he rubs against my center of nerves and I try to move away from him, _Pride_ not wanting to let me enjoy any of this. He runs Shinsou lightly down the back of my thigh to still my movements, I obey and he keeps stroking me lazily.

Without moving his head or opening his eyes, Aizen casually waves his hand dismissively in Ichimaru's direction.

In a flash Ichimaru has me pulled up against his chest with my arms captured on both sides of me. His grin widens as he leans forward slowly and whispers in my ear,

"My turn"


	9. Chapter 9

I stand ramrod straight in Ichimaru's grasp, his hands around my upper arms, his thumbs reaching to tease the swell of my breasts. As he leans in to whisper in my ear, his chest comes firmly in contact with my own,

"Remember lil miss 18, I am the only way yo' are getting out of here alive."

He slides his hands down my arms and moves around me, leaning in again to tease my ear with his tongue as much as with his soft voice,

"Remember also, I am gonna make yo' like this… yo' will call out my name in pleasure."

My body tightens in defiance, I would be damned if it went all that far!

His soft chuckle tickles and he reaches around to lightly stroke my navel, as he continues,

"Remember the price, though."

He slowly moves his hand up to run along the tops of my breasts as he circles back around to the front of me. His fingers lightly tracing a pattern up and down, as my body wants to fall sway to the snake's charms. He reaches for the knot in the obi at his waist with one hand as the other continues to play havoc with my nerves. Releasing the sash, the fabric of his hakama's falling as I continue to look at his chest, willing myself to look neither up nor down.

"Yo'r hands," he commands seductively.

I hesitate a moment before his words play back through my head and I reach both of my hands forward. He loops his light teal obi in and around them and then tightening it raises it above my head, and pulls me closer. With my arms up, the full length of our bare bodies come into contact, intimately. His free hand strokes my side from hip to arm, as he leans in to whisper further instruction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With my bound hands above my head, I lay on my back, my head across Aizen's lap. He lightly holds the end of the obi with the same hand that is petting Kyouka Suigetsu, as he casually leans back on the couch.

Ichimaru kneels at my legs, which I still hold together tightly, his arrogance was raising my defenses. He cocks his head to one side and grins as he pushes an extra cushion under my hips. I stare back at him rebelliously as he puts his hands to my knees. He taps his fingers on my knees thoughtfully for a moment and then his grin widens as he says,

"Ask me to open them, lil miss 18"

_Shock_ registers across my face, followed by _Determination_, as I tighten my legs together even more in response.

The sound of Aizen's thumb pushing against the hilt of Kyouka Suigetsu to release it from the scabbard, changes my mind.

I relax my legs a bit.

Ichimaru waits with his perverted grin, hands on my knees, but makes no move.

I try to open my legs for him at the sound of slow sliding steel above my head, but Ichimaru's hands keep my legs lightly together.

"Make sure yo' say please" he grins.

My eyes dart wildly to Aizen's hand as I see the first gleam of his blade from the darkness of the scabbard. Quickly glancing back at Ichimaru, I lick my lips trying to get my voice to work around the ball of _Fear_ in my throat.

"Please," I whisper.

Ichimaru waits, as the sound of steel continues, I try again.

"Please Ichimaru-sama…open my….legs," I whisper more hoarsely, unable to look at him, letting my gaze fall away. The sound of a blade nestling back in its scabbard, accompanies that of chuckling.

My back arches slightly as my knees are pushed down to either side of me, held tightly in Ichimaru's grasp. Aizen's other hand comes off the back of the couch to stroke my mask as Ichimaru plunges firmly into me. I gasp at the shock of him pushing past my tightness, the depth and the friction making my breath catch. I close my eyes trying to concentrate on being elsewhere as my body bobs up and down to the rhythm of the onslaught.

I word hard to block out the _Pleasure_ beginning to build as Ichimaru moves within me. His thumb begins stroking against me repeatedly, just to the front of my entrance, and that glorious feeling brings me hurtling out of my attempted distraction. He slides his other hand up to my hip and grasps, as he arches slightly, thrusting further into me. His thumb continues to circle and press, increasing the pressure and speed, as the deep desire spreads between my legs. The firm slippery motion stroking me from the inside and out, again and again, begins to raise my senses to the highest level. My eyes close halfway and I pant softly in time to the thrusting between my legs, as this time I begin to concentrate on _Pleasure_.

The snapping of one of the four spines on my mask, brings me crashing back down as _Pain_ rages through my head.

A groan escapes from Ichimaru as my body tightens and bears down on him, in reaction to the flood of _Pain_.

It feels as if I had a finger broken and my eyes go wide with the shock of the suddenness of it. Aizen sprinkles the dust that is left of it onto my breasts as they continue to wobble in time to Ichimaru's resumed movements. The glaze of _Initial Pain_ begins to slide off my eyes as I look up at Aizen, unable to bite back the whimper.

He smiles down at me, pulling my arms tighter above my head with a jerk on the obi.

Ichimaru keeps me firmly in his grasp and my body is held taunt. The _Pleasure_ from below was interrupted but not forgotten and my body continues to respond to Ichimaru's skill at working me from the outside as well as he is from inside.

As I feel Aizen slip into me spiritually, the _Pain_ in my head disappears all the sudden. I lose myself in his auburn eyes, as he begins to wrap around my soul, erasing not just the _Pain_ but any memory of it too. He waits just outside the mental barrier to my inner soul.

With no _Pain, Pleasure_ comes howling back with even more force than before. I find myself moving to meet Ichimaru, matching his thrusts with my hips, spreading my legs further so as to allow more of him within me. He feels my body respond under his touch and pauses. Leaning back he grabs both my ankles and raises them to his shoulders, wrapping his arms around my thighs, lifting me higher, his hips thrust into the back of my upper thighs. He works me from the new angle while his long fingers dart between my thighs from the front, rubbing wetly.

I begin to drown under the pressure of Aizen's gaze and the waves of _Desire_ cascading up my body. My head swims as the pressure builds under Ichimaru's fingers and friction, my breasts bounce in time to him.

But Aizen continues to just watch me calmly as he removes himself from my soul and lightly strokes at my nipple, rolling it gently under his fingers.

My eyes flutter a bit as another strong wave racks my body, _Pleasure_ dancing along my breasts as well as my entire lower self. I arch slightly and gasp as Ichimaru's fingers press down as he drives into me repeatedly.

Another spine shatters on my mask.

I scream this time, in chorus with _Pain_ and _Frustration_. Again my body clamps down in response and this time Ichimaru bites his lip as he moans in response to the tightening of my body around his.

The same smile awaits me as I'm finally able to look through the haze of _Pain_ at Aizen, a tear streaking down my face. He again wraps himself into my soul, soothing _Pain _away with his absolute spirit pressure. He strokes my hair with his hand as does he stroke at my soul's last wall, with his rieatsu. I loathe to lower this barrier to him. Only Sol Zarita has entered this sacred space of mine. He circles inside of me, waiting.

I stubbornly huddle behind my wall, not granting him entrance.

Aizen again retreats from within me and _Pleasure_ hits me full force, the wave of it threatening to engulf me. I fight against it though, not willing to allow myself to be distracted away from Aizen and his fingers on my mask. _Pain_ is all but a very distant memory now, but out of fear of it happening again, I continue to watch Aizen's hands.

Ichimaru's hot wet mouth clamping down on my nipple does the trick.

With my knees gathered up one into each of his elbows and his hands on either side of my hips, he rocks into me while tasting my nipples, breasts, valley and more. With my hands pulled back and up so severely, all I can do is watch as he makes my skin glisten in the low light. As he teases me with his tongue, I flex my hands with wanting to grasp at his head and hold it to my skin firmly. His teeth bite lightly, again and again making my pink nipples blush red. His lips play, making them taunt and hard. He looks up at me from beneath his bangs and catches me watching him. I quickly look away not wanting to admit I was enjoying him and he playfully grins back at me, from between my breasts. Turning his head he latches onto my skin again with his fervent mouth. I throw my head back in response to one of his particularly deep sucks, trying to gasp for more air as the growing fire within me consumes it all. I catch sight of Aizen's arrogant smile before squinting my eyes close.

Ichimaru gathers my legs up even farther and now his hands are on either side of my shoulders as my knees bend back to either side of my chest. Deeply he plunges and the sound of him diving into me fills the air. The waves of _Pleasure_ are non stop now and I can feel _Release_ awaiting me. I allow myself to enjoy the feeling deep inside me, but I open my eyes in fear that Aizen might move towards my mask again.

My vision is filled with the both them, conversating. They look away from each other, down at me in unison. _Apprehension_ quietly appears, questioning what were they doing while I wasn't looking.

Ichimaru continues to move in me.

Aizen is still just watching me.

When I look up at Aizen though, he captures my gaze and holds me transfixed by his auburn eyes. He smiles warmly at me, invitingly. I give a small nervous answering smile as Ichimaru sends more swells of _Pleasure_ my way. Aizen again re-enters my soul and circles along the outside wall.

Ichimaru increases his speed and _Lust_, driven insane with the tension all night, shrieks wildly as the onslaught becomes too much for me to bear and _Release_ welcomes me. I rear back, arching with the first breath stealing, body racking, mind numbing, surge of _Pleasure_.

The sound of the cracking of the rest of my mask takes me a full second to recognize.

My legs instinctively tighten along with inside of me, as the _Pain_ begins to wash over me and Ichimaru grunts out a choice curse word.

My eyes dark with _Pleasure_ and wide with _Pain_, I watch in shock, as the last of the dust of my mask sparkles in the firelight as it drifts down to my chest.

Then inside me, the waves crash down upon me. _Pain_ hits from one side while _Pleasure_ engulfs me from another, I am mentally knocked down under the combined force of both.

Only moments later I fight back to the surface of reality, gasping for air, but there is Aizen within my soul. He stands at my center, at the central part of my soul, looking all the lord of the palace. He reaches a hand down to me and looking around confused, I hesitantly accept his offer to stand with him. When I look to him for an answer though, I become lost in his powerful eyes and I don't notice the wall he rebuilds around us, until it is too late. I am trapped within his embrace, within my own soul.


	10. Chapter 10

Opening my eyes, I look up at Aizen. The seductive smile of assured power plays along his mouth as he smugly looks down at me. He looks to Ichimaru and gives a nod of assent, tossing the end of the obi to him.

The movement releases my arms from above my head and my limbs scream out in protest as the blood rushes back to the muscles.

Ichimaru immediatly pulls out of me and leans back on his knees. Picking up the end of the silk sash, he pulls on it, bringing my arms to him and raising me off of Aizen. Ichimaru gets off the couch and turns, walking to the raised platform bed across the room, pulling me behind him by way of the silk. I trip along behind him, stumbling as the intense tingling of muscles reawakening cause me to grit my teeth from pain.

Stretching out on his side on the divan, Ichimaru pulls me to him. Laying on my back beside him, I turn my head to watch Aizen, as Ichimaru lets his fingers play. I feel Aizen inside of me still, the connection within me is so strong. He is returning to the couch from getting a fresh cup of tea. As he sips at it, he looks at me over the rim of the cup and the satisfied smile in his eyes causes a twinge deep within my soul.

Ichimaru's fingers move to the knot at my wrists and releases them. With a sharp intake of breath, the blood hastens back into my numb fingers. I snap my head to look at Ichimaru, questioningly. He massages my fingers with his own, waiting for the warmth to return to them. He is looking at my hands while he works, but all of this has surprised me and so I am watching him, looking for some sort of reason for these actions of his.

"Better?" he asks

I nod slowly, _Distrust_ plastered all over my face. He smirks in response and raises himself above me. Lowering his head to my neck, he slowly moves my legs open with his knees. I squeeze my eyes shut and gather fistfuls of the sheets in anticipation of Ichimaru entering me, but nothing happens. A quiet voice in my ear asks,

"Relax, the worst is over now, ne?"

His silky hair tickles my cheek as he moves beside me. I can smell the scent of him in it as I turn to look at him. But he buries his face further into my neck and as the warmth from his breath spreads from my ear to my neck, one of his hands gently strokes my neck, before moving into my hair and soothingly smooths my tresses. I relax the tiniest of amounts as he begins to lightly kiss my jawline. He moves down to tease my collarbone with his lips as I loosen up a bit more. His hot mouth moves even farther south and I arch slightly under the wet warmth of him.

The feeling of my nipple in his mouth makes me shiver, repeatedly.

The gentle nipping at my breasts makes me quiver, repeatedly.

By the time he comes back up to my ear with his skillful tongue, _Pleasure_ and _Lust_ have very happily taken control of me.

"Better?" he asks again.

I nod slowly, _Desire_ plastered all over my face. He smirks in response as he slowly pushes into me. He breaths in sharply as my tightness gives way to warmth enveloping him and as he moves within me he continues to stroke my hair. I close my eyes letting a small moan escape as he slowly pushes against sensitive flesh. He wraps his strong arms under and around me, gripping my shoulders tightly as he begins to thrust into me deeply. He again buries his head into my neck, as we both breathe together matching each time he enters me. He takes one of my hands and wraps it up onto his back, wanting me to hold him. As he lights fire onto the skin of my neck with his mouth, I voluntarily raise my other hand up to hold onto him. And for a short while, we move together, in synch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichimaru raises above me onto his hands as he continues to thrust. I have long since lost myself in the waves of _Pleasure_ and I don't even notice the shift.

His hands move to tighten around my neck as he plunges into me over and over. My eyes fly open in shock. I reach up trying to remove his hands, I grab at the bands of steel locked around my windpipe, I try to breath, but to no avail.

_Fear_ and _Unfairness_ are screaming at me that he betrayed us.

_Analytical_ sits there unsurprised.

I see spots as my vision starts to darken. As my hands scrabble at Ichimaru's trying to dislodge his grip, I croak out

"But you said….you…said….I w…would survive …"

Ichimaru's hands bear down onto my throat more and his grin widens.

"Its not personal, lil miss 18, jus' training"

I have gone from having the time of my life to fighting for it.

My vision has gone black around the edges and _Survival_ is hollering for reinforcements.

_Rage_ and _Anger_ snap their leashes and coming rushing to answer the call. _Adrenaline_ joins them and the three of them release the Hollow within me from its cage.

As _Adrenaline_ surges through me, I slip my knee up from under Ichimaru's leg and my Hollow roars in defiance as I jam my knee into Ichimaru's ribs and feel the crack of bone. He grunts at the pain and shifts to the right. My hands punch at the junction of his left elbow, his arm bends in a natural reflex and loosens the pressure on my neck momentarily, giving me a chance to gasp for air. With Ichimaru off balance a bit, I shift my right leg up to again attack. He whips his left hand off my neck to block my incoming knee. The Hollow growls and I lash my hand out at him with my nails at the ready, but he whips his head back to avoid my claws. Ichimaru rears back releasing my throat and I miss his face, but leave four long scratches down his chest as I gag at trying to breath fully again.

Ichimaru looks down at the blood welling up on his chest, as my chest heaves with the effort of breathing. The feral smile that slowly creeps across his lips raises the hackles on the Hollow within me. He looks at me and as I see his blood red eyes flash open for the very first time. My Hollow stares back, unwilling to back down.

I heave my hips to try and roll out and escape, but he rocks back, riding the move and keeping me pinned. This time when I try it, I whip my leg up as he leans back and I catch my foot around his neck and pull. The move makes Ichimaru rock back far enough that I flip my upper body over and I push up and climb out from beneath him. I grope wildly, attempting to crawl across the bed away from him, but I feel his hand clamp down on my ankle and he pulls me back to him. I snap my head around to look at him over my shoulder, at the same time I kick my free foot at his face. He blocks it and clamps his other hand around that ankle too. I scrabble for purchase in the sheets, clawing for some way to stop from sliding towards him. He yanks both of my feet towards him and falls heavily onto my back. The wind gets knocked out of me, since my breathing is still labored and I can feel the stickiness of his blood on my back.

"Oi, we can do it this way if yo' prefer"

His hands move to adjust my hips as he keeps me buried in the sheets with the weight of his body. I turn my head to the side so as to be able to gasp for air and I can see Aizen on the couch smiling broadly as he enjoys the evening's entertainment.

I flex my arms readying myself to push away from the bed. As _Anger_ and _Rage_ surge through my limbs, Ichimaru plunges into me. The momentary shock of him being inside of me tightly makes me pause. He whips his hands up to grasp my arms, pulling them back alongside me so as to take away positioning for me to maneuver. His knees push out further against my thighs, spreading me to the point where my hips are straining, on the brink of pain. With his weight bearing down on me, I have to work just to breath. This position is causing him to press downward and farther in, and the increased sensitivity along with the building friction makes my body wet his. Ichimaru's own breath comes in ragged gasps in my ear, matching his powerful thrusts, as the smell of sex fills the air.

Fire is raging through me while _Lust _wars with _Pride_ as to who will control the Hollow.

Again and again he buries himself deep into me from behind, while his lips and teeth work at my ear. His hot breath and wet tongue play havoc on the skin. My long golden hair has come loose from its ponytail and it has long since tangled around my face. I shake my head trying to clear my nose and mouth of hair and sheets, the motion combined with his rocking makes for extra friction, and I gasp unexpectedly.

"Say it" he commands into my ear.

His voice surprises me, but more so his request. I shake my head in reply, not understanding what he means.

"Say my name…remember yo'r payment…say my name…and I'll let yo' live" he pants, as he continues to push inside me over and over.

His arrogance annoys me to no end and I grit my teeth in defiance, not wanting to give him any other pleasure in this. How could he say he would let me live? He just tried choking the shit out of me. I'd be damned I would call out to him.

I feel the darkness in my soul stir as Aizen squeezes my spirit with his own. I physically gasp from the pain inside of me, as my rieatsu is strangled by Aizen's. He releases me and the warning is understood.

"Ichi…maru" I choke out.

"Naw…say my name like yo' want it… call out for me… call me Gin" he hotly replies against my neck.

Why the hell would he want me to call him by his first name? The ache in my spirit serves as reminder so I put the question aside along with my struggle with _Pride_. While he continues to stroke himself inside of me, I barely whisper,

"Gin"

He moans softly and buries his face into my soft golden tresses.

Aizen applies enormous pressure to my soul again and I gasp out loudly,

"Gin"

Ichimaru groans as he shoves into me one last time, arching his back stiffly and grips me tightly. Shudders rack his body again and again, as he finishes. I hold still, not wanting to let myself join him. _Lust _screams in mutiny at being so close and yet not being allowed to crest again. I tighten down on my resolve and concentrate on breathing as the warmth of him spreads through me. As he began to relax, he hangs his head limply against my shoulder, breathing deeply. I hear the whisper of a name I don't recognize escape his lips before he finally relaxes fully upon me.

Enough was fucking enough! Was he really saying someone else's name as he finished with me? Sensing his momentary weakness, _Pride_ cracks the whip and my Hollow lets loose a massive roar inside of me.

I knock my head back towards his, the ensuing crack of mine against his, causes me to see a few stars, but the pain is nothing compared to his and he head lolls a bit. More pain as my hips crack as I whip both my knees up further, momentarily escaping him. At the same time I push up against my palms, which although under me, didn't give me much, but its enough to wiggle. With him slightly out of position I buck my hips back at him and he is finally a few inches away from me. I quickly bow my back pushing at him so that he is forced to shift away from me. As he pulls back, I follow his movement up and back with my elbow, aiming for his temple. He leans back farther and dodges it. I allow the move to flip me all the way around so I am facing him again. On my hands and knees I breathe heavily, _Adrenaline,_ _Rage_, _Anger_ and _Survival_ stand with me as my Hollow and I prepare to make our final stand.

I wait as both of the gods watch me.

I wait for the white hot pain of a zanpaktou.

I wait for the burning of kidou.

I wait for them to decide my fate.

Ichimaru puts his hand to his head and gives a little shake, looking back at me with his eyes crinkled up in bemusement, his grin crawls back onto his face again. Aizen stands and stretches, letting the white dressing kimono settle around him before reaching for the zanpaktou's. With Kyouka Suigetsu in hand, he snaps it loose from its sheath with his thumb, and moves toward the bed. Tossing Shinsou to Ichimaru, he watches me as Ichimaru slides his zanpaktou loose with a metallic ring. The firelight glints off the naked blades as well as our skin, as a cold shiver runs up my back.

"Mija-kun, you can choose…Shinsou or Kyouka Suigetsu…which do you want to service you last?" Aizen asks.

Both of them stare at me as my Hollow mentally snarls back at them. Inside my soul, Aizen strokes my spirit safely within the barrier with me and my Hollow can only pace outside the wall.

Aizen smiles winningly and says,

"It's your choice, although I must say, the others have always chose Gin's, I don't know why though."

Turning to Ichimaru, he continues,

"Do you think because your blade is smaller than mine Gin, that they feel it's less threatening?"

Ichimaru cracks a perverted smile and returns in like,

"Well now, Sousuke, maybe we shoul' compare lengths when mine is…released, ne?"

The joking between the two of them frightens me more than the swords. The fact that they couldn't care less about what was going to happen to me here shortly, chills me to the core.

Ichimaru looks at me and continues

"Although it could be jus' be that they prefer the …" he cocks his head slightly and lets his gaze move meaningfully to the warm liquid trickling down my thighs,

"…feel o' mine"

Aizen grins back at him,

"True… but mine lasts so much longer"

Ichimaru turns back to smirk at Aizen's quip.

_Rage _shrieks at Ichimaru for implying that I liked the feel of him.

"AIZEN" I blurt out.

"Aizen-dono" I quickly amend, as both of them turn towards me, all business again.

_Hell if this is going to happen, I might as well get a shot in at Ichimaru's pride_. I narrow my eyes and glare evilly back at Ichimaru.

"Ah, Mija-kun, I knew you would be excellent practice. See Gin, resolve, power, beauty …and brains," Aizen purrs.

Ichimaru nods and smiles a small knowing smile. He leans forward on his hands and knees, reaching across the bed to me. I rear back with Shinsou's approach. He lowers his zanpaktou to the sheets and curling a finger in my hair he leans in further to whisper in my ear,

"Good job, lil miss 18, I told yo' I make sure yo' survive the training, ne?"

Rubbing the golden silk of my tresses between his fingers one last time he leans back again and my eyes are wide with the questions swirling through my head from what he has just said.

But Aizen raises Kyouka Suigetsu and I look to see my death approaching in a bright light. My head swims and all goes black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awake in the morning in my quarters, sore in every spot imaginable and no clue as to why.


	11. Chapter 11

EPILOGUE

Hi everyone! I just wanted to post this so you would know that the story is FINISHED!!!

YEAH!!

But I went back and did A LOT of editing and combined it so the flow would allow the reader to keep the …emotional high… of reading it [evil giggle

So the two new chapters are integrated into the story… but I would recommend reading this over from the beginning so as to be able to experience the WHOLE story at one time

ENJOY!! ;)

P.S. thanks so much to the following peeps!

My sis [for posting my story for me when I didn't have internet access

AizenSousuke on Deviant Art for inspiring this WHOLE fic with her pic of Aizen in bed [link is in my profile and for prompting more than just a quick fic…heehee

Geofffffff another great Deviant Art artist for the pic of Mija [link in my profile

CR, Scooz, Uncle, Shouza and LDZ [for your support, even if you were giggling at my Gin obsession

My other supporters [who wish to remain anon…something about smut always seems to make ppl blush… ;)

MY REVIEWERS!!! You have been there for me the whole time…I LOVE YOU!!!

Zeldagamefan

Pvt.-1st-Class-Tucker

Sakanoue Ayame – Arakida Ayano

NinjaAlchemist88

Miracle raintears

MiyokoCAR

Haruhi92

Lilaclight2

Darkangel211101

Raianofthe6thSquad

Aly the Trickster


End file.
